powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Max Aura 2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Volatile Constructs page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Do not upload pictures from heromachine 3 on this site if you want upload these kind of pictures you can go on Heromania Wiki for datJ. Veteran (talk) 15:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Heromachine 3 allows you create an characters which can use on heromania wiki but on this wiki only factual pics from the mediaJ. Veteran (talk) 01:11, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Aura It Me Mordecai Can We Talk I am Having Trouble With DeviantSerpent he got me banned on adventure time wiki i am thinking of leaving wiki because Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 06:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC)mordecai Please note that in Known Users series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:43, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Second time: series in Known Users should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:57, February 15, 2015 (UTC) italics Since I use exclusively source to work on this site, I can't really advice you how to do it. Might want to check other Admins. No idea about Chat. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:14, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Until you're unbanned you can't get into Chat. No idea about the reasons/time, might want to ask from TheRavageBeast who is chat moderator. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:52, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Chat You were continously Leaving and Rejoining, it was annoying and bothering all the chat users, I had banned you for one day, it ended 3 hours ago, if you keep leaving and Rejoining, I will have to kick you, if there is a problem with the chat, dont join and just try to fix it, because it gets on the users nerve and on my nerves, unless you find a solution, dont just keep leaving and rejoining. TheRavageBeast (talk) 00:05, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Oops my mistake, I said it was suppose to end 3 hours go, but your unbanning wont end to somewhere around 10pm. TheRavageBeast (talk) 00:21, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I didn't ban you, I wasnt on almost all they yesterday, and I havent been on today. TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:22, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Death horseman banned you, I will ask them why they banned you and see how we can fix the situation. TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:30, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but you have to understand, the leaving and rejoining, even if its your internet or anything along the lines of that, gets highly annoying for the other chat users. TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:35, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, death horseman just got back to me, They feel they want to keep you banned for the day, because unbanning you and logging/out every minute is not gonna fix it, and I kind of agree with them. TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Its okay, I can understand. TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:42, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Well there is maybe Azrael, the King of Death, GodOfNerds, Nicwynter, and Sifsand, they could possibly help, but there is also a good bit of wiki's who like to make heroes and stuff. TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:50, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Your chat is glitching out, again. TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:32, March 15, 2015 (UTC) hey Hi Aura, just stopping by to tell you that I saw your newest characters and that they look awesome. Hagia Sophia 18:32, November 17, 2015 (UTC)Teien That's cool by the way, would you be able to comment on/give me feedback on my newest character? here's a link to the blog Shiori Calvello thanks again Hey Aura I Hope you still remember me it Mordecai & we used to talk to each other alot on Show Wiki Party Boy (Splitting Adam) (talk) 05:54, January 8, 2016 (UTC)Party Boy Aka MordecaiParty Boy (Splitting Adam) (talk) 05:54, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi, can you please unban me, Iron of the chat ban me for fulse "sockpuppet of PowerStormJackielyXT", I'm new here and also they insulted me and bullyed me, just because I'm new, Please tell Imouto-tan, TheTwinkleBeast and Iron to stop bullying and stop behaving and acting like noobs and idiots, I would like them to be sorry for stupid and foolish actions, since I came here, they been mean and rude to me. (Wizardo Hoodini) Looks cool OwO The mirror/reflection themed hero looks awesomesauce just like the rest pf them :D Imouto 22:13, September 28, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan come here please http://the-kingdom-of-night.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Aura, do you have the discord for this wiki? The chat invite expired. Stanky! (talk) 20:22, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Max. I neeed your help. Dain19 (talk) 21:04, December 15, 2018 (UTC)